This study is designed to assess the potential for nosocomial (i.e. patient-to-staff) transmission of the newly described Acquired Immunodeficiency Syndrome (AIDS). The populations to be studied include: 1) clinical patient-care-givers 2) clinical laboratory staff involved in processing and testing laboratory specimens from these patients and 3) laboratory staff in research labs who receive specimens from these patients and work with blood and blood products from these patients. There are three major aspects of this study: 1. An epidemiologic questionnaire will be distributed to all participants in the study. 2. Sera will be banked from all employees working in the areas outlined above in anticipation of the development of a test which detects an identifying antigen or antibody for the syndrome. 3. Any employee who sustains a needlestick (or any percutaneous or mucosal splash injury) with a device contaminated with blood, serum, excreta, or secretions from these patients may elect to be evaluated for presence of HIV by virus culture and assessed immunologically for baseline function.